The new cultivar is the product of a planned breeding program. Seed from open pollinated, unpatented, unnamed Salvia farinacea plants was planted, and the resulting seedlings evaluated for interesting characteristics. The inventor, Steve Jones selected the new variety in September 2009, at a commercial greenhouse in Oxnard, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SCAPU14-0’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at the end of 2009, at a commercial greenhouse in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations. First commercial sales of the variety took place in October of 2011.